lady_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fin Fang Foom
Fin Fang Foom is a character from the Marvel universe, commonly depicted as an enemy of Iron Man. He is the only comic book character to be a trans wiki article on three different wikis: This one and the two untermation ones. He is depicted as an extraterrestrial creature resembling a dragon and despite his prevelance as a supervillain, Foom appeared during Marvel Comics' "pre-superhero" period, which would not become integrated into Marvel's mainstream fictional continuity until the 1970s. Description Fin Fang Foom is first awakened by teenager Chan Liuchow, whose homeland is under threat from invading forces of Communist China. Liuchow goads the dragon into chasing him into the Communist camp (which Foom destroys) and then back to Fin Fang Foom's tomb, where the creature is returned to sleep via the use of a rare herb. Scientist Doctor Vault locates and mentally controls the dragon for use against Vault's foe, It, the Living Colossus. Fin Fang Foom resists the control and aids the Colossus against an alien invasion (intent on preserving Earth for the aliens' own race to conquer at a later date), then briefly battles the Colossus before being freed from Vault's control and returning to hibernation once again. Fin Fang Foom is again roused from his slumber when his body is possessed by the demon "Aan Taanu". Combating a group of occult adventurers (including an older Chan Liuchow, now a Professor) known as The Legion of Night in New York, Taanu is exorcised from Foom's body, and the creature once again returns to hibernation. It is revealed in flashback that Fin Fang Foom is an alien being from the world of Kakaranathara (also known as Maklu IV) in the Maklu star-system of the Greater Magellanic Cloud. The aliens arrive on Earth in ancient China, intending to conquer the planet. Using their natural shapeshifting powers to mimic human form, the aliens infiltrate human society to study it before beginning their conquest. The alien navigator is the exception, and acting as a reserve is placed in a tomb in a catatonic state. The Makluan vessel is eventually found by a man who steals ten sophisticated rings from it, and becomes the supervillain Mandarin. The Mandarin is directed to the Valley of the Sleeping Dragon by a man called Chen Hsu, who is also an alien dragon and the captain of the vessel. The Mandarin finds and wakes Fin Fang Foom, using the dragon to threaten the Chinese government. Fin Fang Foom helps the Mandarin take control of one third of China, and is then revealed as an alien of Kakaranathara. With "Chen Hsu", whose true form is also revealed, the pair begin to summon their fellows, who had been disguised as humans for centuries. Realizing he has been tricked, the Mandarin joins forces with heroes Iron Man and War Machine to defeat the dragons, the battle ending with their apparent annihilation. Although Fin Fang Foom's body is destroyed, the alien's spirit survives and bonds itself to a small dragon statue, which was stolen from a curio shop by teenager Billy Yuan at Fin Fang Foom's mental urging. Using Yuan's body as a conduit for his power, Fin Fang Foom summons thousands of lizards from the sewers beneath New York, merging them with Yuan's body to recreate his own form. Iron Man, however, defeats Foom with assistance from the last remnants of Yuan's mind. Due to legal complications the defeated dragon is sent to Monster Isle once again. Literature Alongside Hela, Fin Fang Foom is one of three Marvel villains on this wiki and one of two Marvel villains to be used as inspiration for characters in the Lady of Destiny series; in this case, Foom is partly inspiration for the leader of The Hellfire Legion, Toirdyth, Champion of Dragons. Indeed, the wiki founder gives Toirdyth the voice that Foom has in the Iron Man animated series and it is this incarnation that is partly used as inspiration for Toirdyth's prior personality. However, unlike Foom who actually uses the Mandarin so he could free his fellow dragons, Toirdyth and the Legion remain loyal to Zysaharad. Becuase the wiki founder gives Toirdyth Foom's voice, Fin is also among the different comic characters to be given their original voice. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Canon